Of Angels And Mamodo
by rhdrake14
Summary: Zephyrs is a wind demon with amazing potential. but when an old enemy comes back, who cn win? Lets go! ZOPHYRS!
1. Chapter 1

"_**ureiel!"**_

"_**malik"**_

Wind whipped the area and the very ground shook. Two children, one dressed in shades of blue and green and the other in grey and brown, stood facing each other. Behind them, two boys stood, each one was holding identical an identical book, though one was green and the other silver.

"_**Malik!"**_

The child in green whipped his hands into and through the air. Blades of pure wind zinged through the air towards the other child.

"_**URIEL!**_ _**"**_

The child in brown, or Gaias, opened his mouth and shards of rock and stone flew out at breakneck speeds. They buffeted the wind blades and reduced them to a gentle breeze, however they didn't stop there. They flew and slammed into the wind child, zephyrs, and knocked him to the ground.

"Ryan! What should I do? If he can stop our spell so easily, he'll win!" the child yelled.

"_**URIEL!"**_ the boy with the silver book yelled again.

Instead of the usual attack, stones sprang up from the ground and enclosed zephyrs' hands.

"Careful, zephyrs! We can't use Malik now because your hands are tied! Stick to speed and dodging!" Ryan said.

His hands tied, zephyrs madly ran around the battlefield. A close shot made zephyr hesitate and… BAM! A stone clipped his shoulder and sent him flying. Gaias laughed.

"I've just been toying with you! Now, Seth!"

"_**URIEL!"**_

The stone cuffs restraining zephyrs rose into the air. Apparently, Gaias could control the stones continually. Zephyrs was dragged behind them, still powerless.

Laughing, Gaias hoisted him higher, taunting him. zephyrs tried desperately to think of a way out of this but nothing came.

"Let's finish this, Seth!" Gaias screamed.

"_**URIEL!"**_

Although this blast was bigger, it was much slower. As Zephyr braced himself for it, he was blinded by a bright green aura engulfing him and his demon book.  
>Ryan screamed "zephyr! A new spell!"<p>

"DON'T JUST STAND AROUND! READ IT YOU IDIOT!"

"r-right, _**ZOPHYRS!**_'"

Zephyrs opened his mouth and a hurricane force wind burst forth. It brushed the boulder aside like nothing and pinned Gaias to the ground. The stone cuffs holding zephyrs hands crumbled and he used zophyrs' backblast to stay airborne. "now, ryan!"

"_**malik!" **_

The familiar blades knocked the grey book from seth's hands and zephyrs held a dangerous palm over it.

"we win."


	2. Breakfast Battle!

The next morning, Ryan sulked down the stairs, still sore from yesterday's training battle. Zephyrs bounded down the stairs after him.

"how do you have so much energy?" Ryan asked, not amused.

Laughing, zephyrs bounded into the kitchen and grabbed his usual seat at the table.

"don't sit down, go get gaias and seth up!" the groggy human complained

"I'll get started on breakfast."

Complaining, zephyrs ran back up the stairs. And after 15 minutes of shouts and screams, he returned, Gaias in tote and seth following.

"Morning, losers." Ryan taunted, bemused.

"oh, shut up, airhead." Seth retorted.

Jogging over to the freezer, ryan pulled out two very large frozen yellowtails. The demon's eyes lit up. "I thought you guys might be hungry."

Sliding two eggs on each plate, Ryan and Seth sat down and by the time they were done with two eggs and some bacon, the two demon children had already reduced the yellowtails to skeletons. Ryan frowned and said

"those were our last two. I'm going to the store."

Zephyrs had to go too, so they got ready (and fought about what zephyrs should wear) and left. At the market, people were everywhere. You couldn't take a step without bumping into someone. Feeling an unexpected weight on his leg, Ryan shouted "ZEPHYRS GET OFF MY LEG YOU WANTED TO COME SO WALK BY YOURSELF!"

"HEY SHUDDUP! I'M OVER HERE!" Zephyrs retorted on the opposite side of the weight.

Looking down, Ryan discovered a small child in a green poncho was clinging to his leg, a monotone look on his face.

"WHOTHEHELL…" Ryan started.

"oh my, I'm very sorry. It seems he got away from me for just a little while." cooed a girl that had pushed her way through the crowd. She held a large shopping bag and a forest green demon book

She smiled and winked. "hey, I'm Sakura!" she said. "tell ya what, since lil' sogeo has caused you so much trouble, take these."

She handed Ryan a bag of candy, zephyrs poked his head out from behind of Ryan. Sakura's eyes darkened.

"y-you're a mamodo's human?" she asked, her voice cracking in disbelief.

"yeah, why?"

"let's fight."

"wha-why!" Ryan yelled. He couldn't believe that the sweet little girl he saw before was so violent.

"one way or another, we'll have to fight. So I'll annihilate you now and send your demon back to It's world. SOGEO! COME!"

At her command, little sogeo lept from Ryan's leg and landed by her side.

"LETS GO! _**BARIGEO!**_ "


	3. GOFYR! zephyrs' hidden self revealed?

Sogeo held his hands out to each side and there was a flash of purple and white light, dark green cubes had cuffed Zephyr's arms and legs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ALL OF THE HANDCUFFS LATELY?" he yelled.

"they forgot to cover your mouth! ZOFY-"

"_**barigeo!"**_

Another cuff materialized over zephyrs' mouth and nose.

"they're too fast!" Ryan thought

Sakura laughed insanely

"_**constrito!"**_

The cuffs tightened around zephyrs' throat, wrists, and feet. He let out a gasp of pain.

"ZEPHYR!" ryan screamed.

"just hand over your demon's book. I'll burn it quickly so that your demon doesn't suffer much more."

"no way," ryan retorted.

"there's still a way out of this!" a bright green mist enveloped the book and zephyr.

"_**GOFYR!" **_Ryan roared

Nothing happened…

"what the… _**GOFYR!"**_

Sakura laughed. " if you can't even use a spell correctly, you don't even deserve a mamodo!"

Everyone heard a soft buzzing, glancing over, zephyrs had drawn up his limbs closer to his body in a kind of fetal position mid-air.

"That's impossible!" sakura screamed. "those are spacial cuffs. They transend time and space alike. The amount of power needed to move them is immeasurable!"

Zephyrs started to blur and suddenly, he wasn't there.

"what the…" sakura started

Sogeo let out a cry and flew into the air.

"s-something kicked me!" he said through gritted teeth

Suddenly, zephyrs appeared. His eyes where glowing green and were missing pupils. His teeth were showing like some kind of animal's. he lunged forward and grabbed sakura's throat.

"how does it feel? The thrill of not being able to breathe. Suffocation. Invigorating, isn't it?"

He said in a voice that sounded like someone else's. it was dry and raspy, like someone who had been kept from water for days on end.

"zephyrs! Stop this, please!" ryan screamed

"you would choose to save a being who would gladly destroy us? Why?"

"because, sakura is our friend! She only attacked us because she didn't want sogeo to get hurt. Her strategy is to take out everyone early, before they had a chance to train or learn powerful spells! She doesn't have anyone to protect Sogeo but herself and she was worried she couldn't protect him well enough! Please, stop hurting her!"

Zephyr's hand started to cringe and he dropped Sakura.

"PLEASE! READ THE SPELL AGAIN!"

Ryan realized that if he did nothing, zephyrs would go back to normal.

"YOU CANT RUN AWAY FROM IT! YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE SPELL AGAIN! AND UNTIL THEN, I'LL BE WAITING! YOU FOOLS!"

With that, zephyrs' monstrous features dissipated and he laid there, unconscious.

" he warned me this would happen…" ryan started.

"he never had much talent for mele attacks, so the former king, the one before gash, gave him a alternate personality that was much stronger and much faster. Here." He held out his hand.

"come back to my place, we've got breakfast so you and sogeo can recover there.

Sakura started to cry.

"thanks, friend."


	4. past revealed! zephyrs' entry!

Ryan opened the door.

"We're home!"

Gaias peeked up from his magazine with a monotone look on his face.

"We're?"

Sakura blushed and hid behind Ryan. laughing, Ryan stepped aside.

"this is Sakura! She's a friend with a mamodo named Sogeo."

blushing furiously, Sakura muttered a chirpy "hello"

Seth bounded down the stairs.

"Whose she?"

"This is sakura, and this is Sogeo. she'll be rooming with us. if you want."

Sakura's eyes got wide and tears welled up in them. she dropped to her knees. "why would you do that? i...i ATTACKED you and ... and you would let me stay with you? why?"

Ryan held out his hand "c'mon now! We're friends. and that's what friends do for each other. the house has plenty of space. my parents live in italy so they send me a monthly allowence of about a hundred thousand. Seth and gaias are our other roommates so theres plenty of everything. all we need now is you."

Sogeo stepped forward and grabbed sakura's shoulders. leaning over, the little demon whispered somthing into sakura's ear. she smiled through the tears.

"when should we get our stuff?"

Ryan smiled and said

"any time you want."

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ZEPHYRS?" gaias yelled

ryan had forgotten the unconscious mamodo was over his shoulder.

"oh, it's nothing. we just had a case of split personality. thats all."

"oh..." Gaias looked to Sogeo.

"c'mon. i'll show you your room."

sakura decided that she and ryan would go get the suitcasess and Sogeo and Zephyrs would stay and rest. they stood in the subway station for almost an hour.

" so where are your parents?" ryan inquired.

"well, my foster mom's been in japan for some time so i used to live alone. before I met Sogeo, I didn't have many friends. my apartment is across town next to where I used to go to high school and is pretty small but rent is cheap and its just perfect for Sogeo and I."

An hour and a half later, they were standing in a dark hallway in Sakura's building, trying to budge the door of Sakura's room.

"UGH!" Ryan shoulder shoved the door and fell on his face when it swung open. The apartment was cozy. A couch with several throw pillows sat in the middle of the living room with a medium sized TV on the facing wall.

"sorry for the mess." Sakura blushed. " have a seat and I'll get Sogeo's stuff together."

Pictures of Sogeo and Sakura lined the wall. They both looked so happy together. Ryan smiled and remembered how he and Zephyrs had met.

Ryan had been out shopping when he came across a young child in ragged clothes _sitting in the frozen food section __**eating**__ a frozen yellowtail!_ He said

"don't eat that, you'll get sick!" he held out a chocolate bar.

"try this instead."

The boy sniffed at the candy and snatched it out of his hand.

"thanks, mister."

Standing up, he brushed himself off. He picked up a light green book from the tiled floor.

"tell me, can you read anything from this book?"

Ryan took it hesitantly and flipped to the first page.

"uhh….. nope. But there IS something here highlighted in light or neon green. 'the first spell-mal"

"STOP! Don't read it here! Come with me."

He took Ryan by the hand and lead him to a Wheat field.

"okay, now."

"um okay…. 'the first spell: _**MALIK!**_"

Jumping into the air, zephyrs waved his hands around and THWAK! The entire field was leveled.

"oh WOW! Did I do that?" Ryan asked

"Yeah! And if we stick together, I'll gain more powers like that one!"

"_**TUNERAIL!**_"

A kid about Zephyrs' height jumped up from the ground and threw a palm sized bomb into his face. It exploded like dynamite, sending Zephyrs flying.

"OHMYGODWHATJUSTHAPPENED?" ryan screamed

Zephyrs stood up, wiped the blood off of his mouth and said "I'm a what you would call a demon or a mamodo, whichever you prefer, we are children from another world and were sent here to compete to see who will become king of that world. We each have a unique set of abilities. We are also stronger and faster than any human and we don't tire as quickly. We can also recover from major wounds in as little as an hour. However, we can't access these powers on our own. We each have to find a human to partner with, each of us can only partner with a single specific person. We can determine this person because they and they alone can decipher the spells in our spellbooks. These spells act as triggers for our powers and are how we do battle. Last mamodo standing is the king. Its fine if you don't want to believe me."

"no. I believe you. So…. All I have to do is read from this book?"

"with emotion."

"right."

"_**TUNERAIL!**_"

The other child lunged forward with another bomb. Zephyrs dove in front of him.

"DO NOT LET THEM BURN MY BOOK!"

"r-right! Umm…" he fumbled with the pages.

"_**MALIK!**_"

Zephyrs grabbed the bomb mid air and hurled it back, his own spell adding to the blast. When the smoke cleared, the bomb demon's book was in flames and the demon was fading. He tried to put the flames out but the paper burned rapidly. And after a few short minutes, he was gone.


	5. realization! love appears?

"hey! Whatcha doin?"

Sakura stood over Ryan, who was now lying on the couch._ He had fallen asleep!_

Ryan sat up, groggy. "oh my, sakura! I'm so sorry! I-I just was…"

"relax." She said.

"your cute when you sleep." She winked.

Blushing furiously, Ryan snatched up the green knit bag and hurried out of the apartment, sakura behind him giggling. She smiled the whole way back to the house.

When they got back to the house, they were met by seth, who was chasing Gaias, who was chasing Sogeo.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT!" Gaias was repeating.

Apparently, Sogeo had mistaken Gaias' candy stash as trash and so….

He had thrown it away…

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM DEAD!"

Looking scared, Sogeo hid behind Sakura's leg. He held out his hand, and tossed a large chocolate bar at Gaias.

"THAT RUNT TRIED TO HIT ME WITH THAT!"

Picking him up by his collar," seth yelled "WOULD YOU SHUT UP? HE GAVE YOU THE FREAKIN CANDY SO JUST SHUT UP!"

The entire group paused….. and then burst into laughter. Even Seth, who was still red with rage, was chuckling.

They went inside and ate dinner (Sakura had never tried ryan's cooking before and she had to try it.)

"oh my gosh, ryan!" she said between bites of food. "this is amazing! Wow… cute AND a good cook. You're quite the catch, yaknow?" Ryan blushed. Seth smirked.

"shuddup." Ryan said.

That night, Ryan stood in his bathroom, brushing his teeth and zephyrs beside him. He sighed. Zephyrs looked up at him and laughed.

"whatcha thinkin about, Ryan?"

"oh nothing. Say, how many mamodo have we defeated so far?"

"at least five…"

"AND burned the book."

"oh… two… maybe three?"

"aww. I thought we'd have a lot more than that."

Zephyrs laughed and said "most demon and human teams search for other mamodo. We haven'teven trained!"

" well then it's settled. You, I, seth, gaias, Sakura, and Sogeo are going to train, HARDCORE!"

Striking a anime style victory pose, Ryan walked into his bedroom across the hall, and slammed the door in Zephyrs' face.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES!"

"JUST STAY OUT THERE FOR A WHILE!"

Plopping down, zephyr's put his ear to the door, he heard two voices. One belonged to Ryan but the other….. could it be…

Sakura?

Inside the room, Ryan was surprised to be met by Sakura, sitting on his bed. Her hands folded on her lap and her flowered pajamas unbuttoned to the fourth button. Ryan gulped and blushed, the turned away.

"Hey! W-what are you doin here? Y-you're room is down the hall to the right.

"I know. I just…. Wanna talk." She replied, smiling.

Ryan blushed more furiously.

"we can talk but…. P-please cover up!"

"oh… does this _bother_ you?"

She reached down and unbuttoned another button.

"how about now?"


	6. a suprise attack! the unbeatable Zinohs!

Ryan covered his eyes.

"Sakura, stop! Why are you…"

She looked at him, her eyes full of longing and she… started to laugh!

"OH my god, guys! He totally fell for it!"

Seth and Gaias burst from the closet, laughing hard.

"i… I cant BELIEVE you fell for it!" Seth yelled, laughing.

Blushing, Ryan dove into the covers, Hiding.

"get out."

Sakura bent over Ryan and whispered into his ear: "ya Really think it was all an act?"

"whats that supposed to mean?"

"you'll see…"

Zephyrs burst in, raging.

"I WANNA GO TO BED!"

Just then, an explosion rocked the downstairs, causing Ryan to jump down from the bed. Sogeo ran in, stared questionably at Sakura's half undone shirt, and whispered something into her ear.

" it's a mamodo. A POWERFUL one."

"okay! Let's go! Everybody grab your spellbooks and lets fight!" ryan ordered.

When everyone was assembled, they ran down the stairs to combat whatever may be down there.

"Okay, guys. We're going into this without knowing anything about the opponent. We shouldn't just fire blindly so wait for him to attack. Then assess his skills and attack accordingly. Got it?" ryan said, tripping on the step and stumbling.

"yeah!" was the unanimous reply.

Rushing in, they saw that the living room was in shambles. A Tall, muscular man and a short kid Gaias' size stood in the wreckage. The short one had slicked back light green hair and shocking electric blue eyes. He wore a green plaid waistcoat over a white dress shirt and khakis.

"well well. Look who it is, the scum of the wind mamodo, Zephyrs!" said the tiny mamodo.

"Zephyrs, you know this guy?" Gaias asked.

"his name's Zinohs. We're in the same clan of elite wind mamodo…"

"HAH!" Zinohs interrupted "that amateur isn't even in my league! He has zero talent for melee attacks, which are what our clan prides itself on!"

"anyway…" Zephyrs continued "my family is said to be a branch of the clan that is adept at special and projectile style attacks. And so we're much more elite and powerful. It drives him crazy that I'm higher up in the clan than him."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! NOW READ THE SPELL!"

"_**CYPHUS"**_ THE Human yelled. Wind tunnels encircled Zinohs' limbs and… he was gone.

Ryan looked around "stay on guard!"

Sakura screamed as the buttons on her shirt came undone.

"you little perv! _**BARIGEO!**_" a spacial cube appeared in the wind demon's path and SMACK! He slammed into it.

"YES! It's not natural invisibility! He's just moving at supersonic speeds! Seth! Gaias! Make some stone pillars! we Can slow him down!"

" Right! _**GIGANOURIEL!**_" seth's book shone and several stone pillars broke through the floors.

"oh please!" Zinohs yelled. "BARRY! THE SECOND SPELL!"

"YES! _**BARICYPHUS!**_" dual Wind tunnels entertwined around Zinohs' body and he ran straight into one of the columns. It crumbled and he never even missed a stride.

"WHAT POWER!" Sakura yelled.

"AGAIN!" Zinohs yelled.

"_**BARICYPHUS**_!" two more wind tunnels appeared around Zinohs. But this time he was slower.

"I have an idea!" Ryan grabbed gaias and hurled him at Zinohs.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Seth and Gaias screamed

"NOW RUN!"


	7. The decisive blow! vistory at last!

Gaias sailed over Zinohs, screaming. Ryan shouted at seth "The new spell you were telling me about!"

Seth Face palmed himself.

"oh yeah! _**KOURIEL**_!"

Gaias opened his mouth and a small shower of stone needles flew out, pinning Zinohs to the ground.

"that should buy us some time!" he yelled.

Diving behind two of the remaining stone pillars, Ryan desperately tried to think of a game plan.

"zephyrs. Watch my right hand. We're gonna try something crazy."

"okay!"

Ryan ducked around the pillar, followed by Zephyrs.

"_**MALIK! ZOPHYRS!**_"

One after another, the wind spells slammed into Zinohs. He laughed, unphased.

"ha! Is that all you've got? Here's a hint. BARRY! POUR MORE HEART POWER INTO OUR BOOK!"

The bookholder Barry stared thoughtfully at the book and Zinohs seemed to get stronger. He broke free of the stone needles that were confining him to the ground.

Zephyrs tugged on Ryan's pantleg.

"you know we have to use IT right? Gofyr?"

Ryan shuddered at the thought of poor little zephyrs being forced to do THAT again. He couldn't.

"_**CYPHUS!**_"

Zinohs appeared in front of zephyrs and slammed him to the ground. Zephyrs coughed up blood.

Sakura screamed

"_**GEOSHIELD!"**_

A bark green dome appeared between Zephyrs and Zinohs. Zinohs stared at the shield, judging it's resistance.

"BARRY! Read the third spell NOW!"

"_**GIGANOCYPHUS!**_"

Two wind spirals appeared on Zinohs' hand and he thrust it forward THROUGH the shield.

"this spell allows me to go anywhere oxygen or nitrogen are located, little bug."

He picked Sogeo up and slammed him into the ground face first. There was a sickening Crack. Sakura screamed, horrified

"SOGEO NO!"

She knelt beside him, sobbing.

Before Gaias could even react, Zinohs had picked up the ruins of a stone pillar and pinned him to the wall behind him with it. Seth ran to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"Gaias, buddy! Wake up!"

Ryan looked on all of this and tears rolled down his cheeks. He picked up his book.

"_**GOFYR! GOFYR GOFYR **__**GOFYYYYYYYR!**_"

Zinohs stopped laughing and he looked worried.

"BARRY! THE BRAT'S POWER IS RISING!"

A clawed hand came out of the crater Zephyrs was in, followed by Zephyrs' mutated face. It was more changed now, his eyes were black with yellow iris's. his normally straight hair was now in a light green star-shaped pattern. His teeth had grown into fierce looking fangs.

Zinohs took a step back. Zephyrs disappeared and reappeared behind Barry. He swiftly grabbed his book and tossed it into the fireplace. The dry paper burned quickly.

"BARRY! YOU IDIOT! PUT! IT! OUT!" Zinohs screamed.

Zephyrs was gone again and reappeared behind Zinohs. He delivered a crushing blow to Zinoh's stomach and the mamodo coughed up blood.

"never call me weak again." Zephyrs rasped.

And with that, the invincible demon Zinohs was sent back to the mamodo world.


	8. Destiny revealed? The Ayakashi mamodo!

Standing in the middle of the ruined living room, Zephyrs' deranged side slouched over the burned remains of Zinohs' Spellbook. He held his clawed palm just inches from it and a black sphere rose up from them. He stood, faced all of the remaining humans with that sickening smile on his face and crushed it by closing his hand.

There was a ripple of darkness and every human in the room was plunged into a world of pure night. Darkness surrounded them and only a small candle hovered just ahead of each of their chests.

"GUYS!" it was sakura. "Guys! Where are you?"

"Sakura! I think we should follow these candles!" Ryan replied

The candles started to float forward. Seth, Ryan and Sakura walked for what seemed to be an eternity. The candles eventually converged, bringing the three friends together again. The candles continued to float, side by side, to a huge stone door. Inscribed on the door were three handprints.

"this door…" Sakura started. " Sogeo told me about something about something like this." She touched it's cold, stone surface. "the legend goes that in the original war ALL of the mamodo were sent to fight. The final seven were evil mamodo and slaughtered every human and mamodo they came across. The first mamodo king, Seshozura decided to imprison these seven Ayakashi mamodo behind an enchanted stone door which could only be unlocked by the first three Angel mamodo, whom would then recruit the final four Angels to combat the evils that they released."

"woah…" seth commented. "the little guy tells some pretty deep stuff, don't he?"

Ryan stared thoughtfully at the door. "should we open it?"

Sakura looked down at the handprints and touched the most slender.

"do we even know its…... us?"

With a determined expression, Ryan thrust his hand into the middle imprint. It shone blinding neon Green and started to spread up his arm, to his shoulder and down his torso to his feet. In the same green, letters materialized along the top of the door. Welcome back angel of the northern winds. And suddenly, he wasn't there.

Seth glanced at Sakura. "you coming?"

They both pressed their hands against the remaining holes. A pink energy spread down Sakura and a silver down Seth. Alternating pink and silver letters spelled out; welcome, spirits of earth and space. They each closed their eyes and it felt as if they were traveling through a tight tunnel only a few feet wide at tremendous speeds. Sakura felt the urge to scream but couldn't and suddenly , they stood in a huge, cobblestone room.


	9. A new enemy! The Ayakashi Styxn!

The room that the trio of humans had landed in was a dungeon style room. It was tiled on each wall by grey brick except for an area of about two feet from the floor. At intervals, brown stone slabs carved in the likeness of seven mamodo were set into the wall. Sakura stepped around the room, peering down at each one.

"this one's empty!"

She pointed down to one of the stone slabs. The stone door behind them slammed shut and they turned around to see zephyrs' enraged form closing it.

"THAT particular slab was mine. Styxn. The leader of the Ayakashi mamodo."

He clapped his hands and said "wake up" with a fanged smile. The rock slabs grew black and each one slowly mutated into a mamodo with blank looking eyes.

"I'll have to find them partners, now wont I?"

He snapped and several familiar looking humans appeared in the room. Sakura shuttered.

"N-No! it can't be! Did he just pull the seven bookholders into this room? How could he-"

"beacause, dear girl… I Am the ayakashi king."

Each mamodo blinked and turned to their respective partners. Then, they were gone.

"you have seven months to train and find the remaining angels. Until then, farewell."

He bowed.

"wait!" ryan yelled. "what about Zephyrs' body?"

Styxn laughed, clased his eyes, and melted into his shadow. When he returned, he held zephyrs by his collar. He was unconscious.

"here."

He tossed poor zephyrs at Ryans feet.

"I don't need his body anymore."


	10. the angel of fire discovered! enter Ran!

The humans blinked and they were back in their own living room, all of the damage was repaired and everything looked… NORMAL. Sakura dropped to her knees and started to sob.

"h-how are we s-supposed to find the rest of our mamodo AND train enough in s-seven months?"

Ryan kneeled down to her. "Relax." He looked at Sogeo. "Sogeo, How do we find these mamodos?"

Sogeo thought for a second and pulled his mamodo book from Sakura's bag. He pointed to a page. Sakura looked at it inquisitively.

"this spell wasn't here before… _**KARUBARIGEO!**_"

Sogeo opened his mouth and a green arrow appeared pointing north.

"Ran Machizuki. Age 15. Mamodo- sanew. Location, 1904 sogeoza lane." Sogeo said in his tiny voice.

Seth jumped forward; "THAT'S SO COOL!"

Ryan stood up and said "no way… that's Ran! I know him! He lives like a mile north of here but I didn't know he had a mamodo!"

"lets go see him tomorrow. I'm beat."

It was the first time zephyrs had spoken since the battle with Zinohs. Ryan patted his head.

"okay buddy."

A few minutes later, seth knocked on Ryan's door.

"I've been flipping through Gaias' spellbook and he's got a new spell. How about Zephyrs'?"

"yeah. Baofyr."

"oh. Okay. Its been a while since we've seen Ran, hasn't it?"

"yeah. Middle school I think…"

"oh. Yeah. That's what I thought…"

"good night."

"okay, night."

The next day, the three met downstairs, ready to go meet up with Ran and Sanew. They all piled into Ryans car and rode up to Sogeoza lane. No one spoke but there was plenty of laughter; Zephyrs poked his head out of the window and got a swarm of insects in his teeth.

"darned human bugs…" he said regretfully.

Ran's house was huge, Almost as big as Ryan's. on the door was a large lion head door knocker. Zephyrs ran up to it, eager to knock with it, but he was too short. Smiling, ryan lifted the knocker and dropped it. It clanged and a mamodo opened the door. He had fire red hair and wore a black hooldie and cargo pants. The sleeves of his hoodie had a flame pattern on them.

"may I help you?"

Ryan kindly replied;

"we're here to see Ran. I'm Ryan, this is Seth and Sakura. And these are our mamodo, Zephyrs, Gaias, and Sogeo."

The little mamodo's eyes widened and he tried to shut the door, but a slender hand caught it before he could fully shut it. A slim, pale face poked around the doorway. He had midnight black hair and a shock of white made up his bangs. He smiled.

"Sanew, why are you turning these people away?"

The little mamodo looked shocked.

"Ran! Th-these people all have mamodo!"

"yes, but their my friends. Ryan! I haven't seen you in years!" he hugged Ryan.

Ran invited them all in and they stood in the kitchen, talking. They explained the entire situation to Ran and he smiled.

"sounds fun. And…Sanew and I are supposed to FIGHT someone? That'll be a new concept for us."

The trio stared at Ran, speechless.

"so… you've never battled another mamodo? But… you DO read the spellbook, right?"

Ran replied "this is the first time I've ever heard of battling but I DO read his book from time to time. So far we have three spells. But… before I join you, One of you has to fight Sanew and I. and I choose… you."

He pointed at Seth and Gaias.

Loser gets his book burned.


	11. the battle of fire and rock! Seth vs Ran

Ran had a large back yard and so that was where they were to battle. The battle field was a huge, open area with only a few small shrubs and stones disrupting the tranquil grasses. A chill had leapt into the air and a breeze systematically rolled through the yard. Spots on the grass were burned from where Sangew and Ran would practice their spells.

Seth stood behind Gaias with a dark expression, trying to think of a way to prevent the loser from getting his book burned. Ran had heard what they'd been through; how could he even consider that a condition? Ran just stood on the opposite side of the field. Smiling and flipping through his book, reading and refreshing himself of the spells.

Ryan and Sakura sat in the soft grass, Flanked by their mamodo. They watched, horrified. Zephyrs and Sogeo couldn't take their eyes off of the field while sakura couldn't watch. Tears had already started to well up in her eyes.

"Shall we start?" Ran asked.

"_**URIEL**_!" Seth shouted.

The ground at his feet erupted and several stones shot diagonally toward Sangew. They hit fuul force, knocking him to the ground. He cried out and laid there for a moment, then he got up and dusted his pants off.

"my my…. Ran, Shall we retaliate with our first spell?"

"why not, _**FIORE**_!"

Sangew held his palms out and a bright crimson orb materialized between them. It shot forward like a rocket and exploded just inches from Gaias' face. He screamed

"OH GOD! IT BURNS! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! OH GOD!"

He fell to the ground and started writhing in pain. The flesh on his face was already bright red and his hair was singed. His eyebrows were completely gone. Seth kneeled beside him and pulled a water bottle out of his bag. He poured some water onto Gaias. It hissed as it gently trickled down his cheek Gaias calmed down and stood up.

He panted, "i-I'm not done yet. Let's go, Seth!"

"_**GIGANOURIEL**_!"

Stone pillars rose up from the ground all around Gaias. He glanced at seth, Who nodded. Gaias held out a hand, and sliced a pillar in half using a chopping motion. It flew into the air and Gaias hurled it at Sangew. He barely dodged it, wide eyed. Gaias hurled three more.

"_**MAFIORE**_!"

Sangew opened his mouth and a spiral of fire shot out. It caught the three columns and dropped them mid-flight. Gaias threw another one.

"oh, please! _**MAFIORE**_!"

The spiral of fire caught the pillar. But this time, Gaias sprang up from behind it and shouted

"THE NEW SPELL!"

"_**MAURIEL**_!"

Gaias opened his mouth and a fast spray of sand stung Sangew's face. He dropped to the ground screaming

"Alright, alright! You win!"

Seth walked over and shook Ran's hand.

"and I won't even burn your book." he said.

Ran looked at him questionably, then started to laugh.

"y-you actually believed me? I-I was just JOKING! Hahahaha!"


End file.
